End of the World As We Knew It
by NoSoulSammy
Summary: Sam Winchester and Maggie Greene seek refuge up on the platform while walkers threaten to destroy everything they fought for.


_Still reeling over the mid-season finale but I was a little upset that Maggie was all alone with the hoard of walkers so I thought "hey why not write an AU where my favorite character (Sam Winchester) is stuck with one of my other favorites (Maggie). I'm also writing one with Dean's POV (he'll be at the house with Rick and Co) so keep an eye out for that._

* * *

He was busy talking to Rick and Deanna when he saw them. Green balloons were floating in the sky. They stared at them, surprised by the sudden appearance.

Maggie was running straight towards them, sweat beading down her forehead due to the heat, steps staggering from the running but she took no notice of it. She was yelling about the balloons in the sky, saying it was a sign from Glenn.

The green balloons floating in the sky were a sign of hope for all of them, Sam realized. It was a signal that Glenn was still alive and would come back to his wife and unborn child. Sam smiled; their friend was okay. He was alive.

The short lived hope suddenly came crashing down when the rotting tower finally gave away and fell through the wall. Rick and most of the others around it were able to evade it but unfortunately one of the Alaxandrians, Reed, wasn't fast enough.

The sickening squish and the sound of bones breaking bothered Sam more than he would have liked to admit-what with being a supernatural hunter and all-but he had other problems to worry about.

The walkers were coming through the hole in the wall. Before he could even process what was happening he saw hundreds of walkers spill into Alexandria. Sam's mind immediately turned towards Dean. He was with Jessie watching Ricks daughter. He was indoors and away from the immediate danger.

His mind too busy trying to process everything at once Sam didn't realize he was shooting the walkers until he saw one's skull splatter not two feet in front of him. Sam grimaced at the smell of the rotten flesh but still moved on to shoot another one close by.

He quickly looked behind him, only to see Rick and Deanna running off in one direction and Tara, Rosita, and Eugene in another direction. One Alexandrian, whose name had slipped Sam's mind, was running from a half-dozen walkers when she tripped over a rock. Sam was ready to run over and help them up when one of the walkers approached him and began devouring the woman. She screamed in agony as more walkers surrounded her and joined the feeding.

Sam was to turn around and find his way back to Dean, who was most likely helping Jessie with Judith, to warn them when he saw her.

Maggie was on the ground, shooting the walkers with her machine gun while trying to evade the surrounding walkers.

Sam glanced over at the houses, tempted to run back and find his brother. At the same time he knew he couldn't leave her alone with the walkers piling around her. His heart nearly gave out when he saw her press the trigger only to confirm that she ran out of bullets.

Sam ran over, avoiding the walkers limping towards him, and shot the walker closest to Maggie. He quickly helped Maggie up, shooting a walker that was an arms-length from him once Maggie was on her feet.

He spotted a ladder leading up to the platform that served as their patrol.

"This way!" he shouted as he ran over to it.

He shot the flesh-eaters that got too close to him while still cautious about using up all the bullets. Maggie slammed the butt of her gun into a walkers head, flesh tearing off the crushed skull when she pulled it away.

When they reached the ladder Sam began to climb up it, nearly loosing his footing from the pace he was climbing. He looked over at Maggie who was below him. She was slightly panting, climbing fast to get away from the walkers. He saw the rope holding the ladder to the platform snap as he climbed up. He sped up, trying to reach the top before it broke.

As soon as Sam got to the top, he hear Maggie let out a small shriek. The unstable ladder was beginning to sway, walkers bumping into it as they tried to get to her. Sam bent down and held out his hand.

"Grab my hand!" he yelled. Maggie, supporting herself with one hand on the wood, reached for Sam's outstretched one with the other. Her feet trying to find purchase, she managed to grab his hand as the ladder fell. Sam tried to pull her up, but one of the walkers had grabbed on to Maggie's ankle. Maggie let out a horrified gasp as the walker tugged her leg. Sam pulled his gun out of his jeans and shot the walker. As it went down Maggie jerked her leg out of the its grasp. With help from Sam, she pulled herself up on the platform and away from the hungry heard of walkers surrounding the platform.

Maggie fell flat on her back, limbs sprawled in exhaustion. Sam laid on his back, mimicking her position.

"That was close," he whispered. Out of breath from the whole ordeal, Maggie could only nod in agreement. After a moment Sam sat up and looked at the land.

The view was beautiful, save for the walkers spilling into the once safe lands of Alexandra. Sam looked over at the houses. Walkers were flooding the streets, banging on the houses as their meals hid inside. His heart ached when he saw the walkers outside Jessie's house. There wasn't too many but Dean and Jessie (he had a feeling Rick, Deanna, Father Gabriel and Micchone were there as well as Carl and Jessie's sons) had to be quiet and avoid attracting more of them.

He saw the green balloons floating in the air. Just a moment ago, the sight of them had given them hope that Glenn was alive, that he would safely return to Alexandria. Now Sam let out a humorous laugh as he realized what it really was: a mockery.

 _"There is no safety-zone. Those flesh eating freaks are everywhere and we're all magnets. It's only a matter of time before we're all on the menu."_

When Dean had said that to him on the day they first arrived, Sam brushed it off as Dean being paranoid and not being able to accept that they might have found something close to civilization.

Sam wished he could have been right but of course Dean's stupid "I'm the big brother so I'm always right" powers kicked in and made this Paradise a living Hell.

Maggie propped herself on her elbows, still trying to catch her breath.

"So... this is how it ends," Maggie said breathlessly as she looked across, watching as more walkers entered the land. "Walkers invading us and just you and me and my unborn child stuck in the midst of it all." Maggie gave a humorless laugh.

"Hey it's not over," Sam said.

"Oh right the walkers have to find a way to get up here or get us down so they can devour us and then its over," Maggie replied coldly. "Or maybe we'll die from malnutrition or dehydration since we're in a spot with no food or water or any other supply. We'll most likely be dead before they devour us."

"Don't think like that."

"Am I suppose to think about unicorns and rainbows? My husband is out there alone, this place is now a gathering for walkers, and everyone we know is either in their homes or being devoured. Soon it will be us on the menu," Maggie said as she looked down at her still flat stomach.

"I'm not letting you two die. Not on my watch."

Sam opened the gun to check how many bullets were in. He curse when he saw how much was left.

"Only two bullets."

Maggie checked her gun, sighing when she saw the empty chamber.

"I've got none."

The walkers were getting louder as more gathered around them, trying to get to them. Numerous hands reached out to grab them, luckily too far for them to actually touch Maggie and Sam. Their backs were pressed to the wall, the one Rick once said would hold up for a while (what a lie that had been), but he could see the walkers circling around the platform trying to reach them.

Sam noticed how Maggie protectively wrapped an arm around her stomach. He reached over and placed his hand over hers.

"You will see him again. I promise I'm going to see to it."

She gave him a weak smile as a response.

Sam looked up at the balloons, now tiny green specks dotting the blue sky. He silently prayed to whoever would still listen to the ex-blood junkie that he could keep that promise for Glenn and Maggie and their child.


End file.
